Crankshafts have a central shaft with one or more rotatable cranks for translating motion within a motor, such as a pitston driven internal combustion engine, for example. Mechanics routinely remove crankshafts from motors to inspect, clean, and measure them; and, to perform machine operations, such as turning, balancing, drilling and welding. Free rotation of the shaft to expose all of the rotatable cranks is desirable to perform most crankshaft operations. It is also necessary to store crankshafts that have been removed from motors for repair or inspection.
Automotive and other crankshafts used for sizable motors may weigh approximately forty to one hundred pounds which makes them somewhat unwieldy to work upon. Mechanics frequently work on large crankshafts by placing them on flat surfaces and then physically wrestling them into the desired position to perform the needed work. Measuring may require that the shaft be stood up upon one end.
Several devices have been employed to support crankshafts. The V-Block, as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,678, is an expensive precision tool designed to be attached to a milling table to perform precision milling operations on a crankshaft. V-blocks are complicated, expensive devices that contain mechanisms such as key lugs for precision alignment and realignment of the block in relation to milling tables. An ordinary mechanic may not possess a V-block. In any event, an expensive, precision tool is insufficiently ruggedized to be used for crankshaft support for routine mechanical operations.
The crankshaft stand in expired U.S. Pat. No. 1,363,478 is a cumbersome device that consists of two pieces that must be assembled from collapsed storage configurations prior to use. Each of the two pieces cannot stand alone and each piece must be attached to a work bench with a clamp.
Another two part crankstand device used for drilling operations has feet designed to straddle an aluminum channel. One foot is longer than the other in an attempt to increase support. The device is large, costly and unstable.
As can be seen from the above summary of the prior art, an unsolved need exists for an inexpensive, assembled, compact and stable device for supporting crankshafts for routine mechanical operations.